Friends, Right?
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: Draco and Blaise have been dating since Hogwarts, been best friends with Hermione for five years, and wanted her in their bed for four. Can they convince their best friend that there's room in their seemingly perfect relationship for her? Dramionaise. Eventual Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Apparently I've caught the Dramionaise bug REAL BAD lol. Sorry...kind of. I have no idea how long this is going to be either - please don't kill me lol! I've really enjoyed writing lately, though, so I'm just going with it.**

 ***EDIT* Thanks to sassanech for pointing out my misspelling of Theo's last name!**

 **R &R**

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

 **HPOV**

"It's a great movie. You're just miffed nothing blew up."

"It's not a great movie if nothing blows up, Mi." retorted Blaise.

He, Malfoy, and I were sitting on the couch in their living room, completing our weekend ritual of dinner, a movie, and bitching. Lots of bitching. And me occasionally passing out on their couch from too much wine.

"I think it was pretty good." said Malfoy, looking to me, "Definitely better than that zombie droll he picked last week."

I laughed, taking my wine glass from the table, "Told you so!" I directed at Blaise, who was sitting opposite to Malfoy, his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh whatever." he huffed, rolling his eyes at us, "We'll see what _you,_ " he directed at Malfoy, "Pick next weekend."

 _Oh shit_.

"Um...about that..." I started, standing from the couch and stretching my arms above my head, trying to calm myself. This was no big deal. Ever since Harry and Ron had become Aurors, always away on Auror business, Malfoy and Blaise had become my best friends, and over the past six years the three of us were barely inseparable - except that Malfoy and Blaise were dating.

"I'm not going to make it next weekend."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but Malfoy looked slightly annoyed.

"You never miss movie night." said Blaise, "Don't tell us you've got a hot date." he joked, even Malfoy cracking a smile.

I couldn't really be upset; it had been _ages_ since I'd gone on a date. But...

"Right...actually...yeah, it is a date." I managed to spit out. I had no idea why I felt so awkward about telling them.

"With who?" asked Malfoy, eyes slightly narrowed.

Ah, that's right. _That_ was why.

"Does it really matter?" I hedged, not really wanting to relay that information.

I emptied my glass, walking back into the open kitchen, still in plain view of them, poured another glass of the bubbly champagne I'd been sipping since roughly 6pm when I'd arrived.

Malfoy opened his mouth, but Blaise spoke over him, "If you end up missing it'd be nice to know who we'd have to hunt down."

I couldn't help the smile from tugging at the corners of my lips. Blaise always made things less tense.

With a sigh I said, "Theo."

Both of their eyes widened, though Malfoy's immediately narrowed.

"Nott?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat under his intense silver gaze, "He came to my office on Friday wanting to free his house elves. One thing led to another and...and now I have a date."

"Nott's just a -"

Blaise elbowed Malfoy sharply, " _Enough_."

The two seemed to be having a silent standoff before Malfoy released a deep breath and looked away from him.

"Where's the lucky bloke taking you?" asked Blaise, his chocolate eyes wandering over my -

 _No._

That was not a good train of thought to follow. Blaise wasn't looking anywhere.

I cleared my throat, putting the champagne back and perching on the arm of the recliner they had off to the side of the couch we'd all been sitting on previously, glass in my hand.

"Firefly. A bit much for a first date, right?" I asked, relaxing back into the friendship I'd had with them for so long.

"We would take you somewhere nicer." scoffed Malfoy, rolling his eyes as he glared at the spot on the couch that I'd vacated.

I rolled my eyes, used to their harmless flirting, and said, "On the Ministry's pay I shouldn't even be setting a _toe_ in that place."

"We offer to take you out on the weekends too, you know?" said Blaise with a smirk, "You tell us no, but _Theo_ gets a yes? We're hurt, Mi."

I laughed, the wine making me a bit shameless as I said, "Yes, but sometimes stimulating _conversation_ just isn't enough. A date with Theo might actually get me laid."

Blaise smirked, and Malfoy looked a bit less annoyed, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure we could offer you a far better night in that department than Nott could." said Malfoy, his silver eyes sliding over my body like -

 _Stop it. They're just poking fun. Like always._

I cleared my throat and stood, grabbing all three of our empty glasses and took them to the kitchen. I slipped into my sandals, grabbing my cardigan and my purse from the coat rack by the front door.

"Anyway, you'll have to let me know what kinky shit Malfoy picks this time." I said with a laugh, pulling smiles from both of them.

"You'll be missing out." called Blaise as I grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"I hope not." I said with a wink, disappearing in a puff of green.

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Goddamnit, Blaise." I snapped, dropping my head back against the couch with a groan, "Now she's going on a fucking date with Nott."

"Well, maybe we just need to tell her before next weekend." he offered, running a hand through his unruly, curly mess of hair.

"Tell her? We've basically been telling her for the better half of _four years_ that we -"

"Want to fuck her. Not that we want to _be_ with her." he interrupted.

 _Bloody hell._

"Do you think she'd hit it off with Nott?"

Blaise snorted, rolling his eyes, "Please, we both know she at least finds us attractive, there's no way she's going for Theo."

It was true. Granger did make it rather easy to read her emotions - the pink flush that would cover her cheeks when I caught her watching Blaise and I kiss, for one, was very telling.

That didn't make me feel any better.

"That's supposed to be _us_ taking her out."

"Well it could be us if we just did it." he smirked, his knee bumping mine.

"Aren't you at all worried that we're going to completely fuck up this friendship?"

"No." he answered easily, "She just needs to be open to the idea. Brightest Witch she might be, but not in regards to reading between the lines."

"So what do we do?"

"Let's start with lunch."

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Lunch?"

I raised an eyebrow, a smile sliding onto my face, "Yes, lunch. Tomorrow. Maybe even breakfast...how early does Mi get up? It'll be Sunday, after all."

I slept _well_ into the afternoon most days, so on the weekends when she slept over the two of them were long-up by the time I made it into the living room.

"Earlier than you're capable of rising, love." he said, running a hand through his hair, "What are you planning?"

"I could get up early for her."

"But not for me?" he countered, eyebrow arched.

I laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips before standing to put out the fireplace, "We're going to turn up the heat. If _you're_ too chicken to tell her, then we'll just have to show her."

"I am _not_ -"

"Are you listening to me?" I asked, holding my hand out to pull him from the couch, "Tomorrow morning, breakfast for her, in bed."

Draco smirked, "Ever heard the muggle expression 'at the crack of dawn'?"

I frowned, interlacing our fingers as we walked to our bedroom, "No, but I assume it means very early in the morning, when the sun -"

"Exactly, now think earlier." he said, laughing as he flung himself onto our king-sized bed laughing.

I hated mornings.

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

 **HPOV**

I woke up to the sound of soft murmuring, and then the bed shifted slightly on either side of me.

I sat up with a start, completely shocked to see Blaise and Malfoy sitting on either side of me on my bed holding trays filled with various breakfast foods.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing here?" I asked, looking between the two smiling men.

"We felt like breakfast." shrugged Blaise, setting the tray on the bed as Malfoy did the same.

I blinked once. Twice.

"But why are you _here_?"

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Draco, taking a strawberry between his full, pink lips, "We're _starved_."

My eyes widened slightly, and I was suddenly very aware that I was in a t-shirt and _knickers_. I pulled the blanket more firmly around my hips before leaning against my headboard, "I'm always hungry."

I took a strawberry as well, choosing to dip mine in a bit of whipped cream from a pancake before biting into it - how they always managed to have the freshest fruit still stumped me.

"Besides, we know you've been having a hard time at work." said Blaise.

"You wouldn't shut up about it." murmured Malfoy, his eyes trained on my lips as I licked away a bit of cream.

My stomach clenched at the way he was looking at me, like he wanted to devour me.

But I couldn't think about things like that. Right?

I cleared my throat, looking away from both of them to grab a piece of bacon, "Kingsley really is a slave driver."

Both of them laughed and I immediately relaxed. I was just imagining the sexual tension. They flirted harmlessly, clearly too enamored in each other to bother paying _another_ person any attention in _that_ way.

The two men were obviously in their pajamas, long silk bottoms in a dark green and simple t-shirts, yet I still felt under dressed.

Though I _was_ in my underwear.

* * *

 **DPOV**

"You know, a girl could really get used to waking up to breakfast in bed." Hermione said with a chuckle, taking a bite of a chocolate covered pancake.

Blaise and I shared a look, and he was the one to respond, "You'd get breakfast every morning if you stayed with us."

Her cheeks tinted pink, but she laughed it off, "Don't tempt me."

"We've _been_ tempting you, Granger." I said with an eye roll, "Little good that does."

"What?" she asked, taking another bite of her pancake - though this time a small drop of chocolate was lingering on her bottom lip and _Salazar_ I wanted to _lick it off_.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at me, clearly wondering if I was actually going to tell her the truth.

No. Not now. The words seemed stuck in my throat.

"Tempting you with food." I said, forcing a smirk onto my face, "If you'd let us take you _out_ once in a while I'm sure the food would be even better than when we make it."

She laughed as she replied, "Are you two really still miffed about next weekend?"

I couldn't focus past that little bit of chocolate at the corner of her mouth, so Blaise jumped in.

"We're hurt, Mi." he said dramatically, "Choosing Theo over us."

She rolled her eyes, taking another strawberry between her lips before saying, "I'm not choosing anybody over anybody. You two are my best friends, Theo's just...just..."

"A quick fuck?" I supplied, unable to keep the smirk off my face.

She narrowed her eyes at me but I could tell she wasn't really upset, "Not how I would've put it, but yes."

"Was Weasley the last bloke you slept with?" asked Blaise, taking a bite of his eggs.

Right. Eating. I was supposed to be eating.

"Bloke? Yes. Last _person_ I slept with, certainly not." she said with a smirk, her eyes twinkling at our surprised faces.

"Well fuck, Mi, never would've thought you had it in you." chuckled Blaise.

She laughed again, that _damn_ bit of chocolate finally licked away by her tongue.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Luna. We've had an...on again off again thing since fourth year." she admitted, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

 _Bloody_ _hell._

* * *

 **BPOV**

Surprised wasn't even the word.

 _But_ , this could be very useful in Draco and I's plan. If she was open minded enough to have an "on again off again thing" with Luna, she may well be open minded enough to join our relationship.

"So let's get this straight," I began, leaning forward slightly, "You slept with Krum, Weasley, _Luna_ , and now you're telling us you're going to sleep with Theo?"

She rolled her eyes, buttering her toast as she said, "Yes, what's your point?"

"Why won't you sleep with us?"

" _Blaise_!" snapped Draco, glaring daggers at me.

I couldn't be bothered. I said I was going to turn up the heat, and that's exactly what I was doing. The last thing we needed was Hermione _actually_ falling for Theo. Then we'd really be kicking ourselves in the arse.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked, her cheeks an adorable pink.

"Why," I began slowly, enunciating each word, "Won't you sleep with us?"

"I - you - stop that." she said, forcing a strained chuckle, "You two are always teasing me."

"What if it wasn't teasing?" asked Draco, his voice soft as he looked down at his plate.

" _What_?" she asked, eyes wide, looking between the two of us. "Malfoy, look at me."

He did as she asked, his cheeks a bit pink, too.

"What are you saying?"

I watched for a moment as he opened and closed his mouth, clearly unable to answer her question. He really was adorable when he was flustered.

"We're saying that we'd like the opportunity to take you on a date and ravish you after."

Her eyes looked about ready to pop out of her head, her cheeks flaming as she looked down at her hands on her lap.

Draco looked about ready to melt into the ground, his cheeks _almost_ matching Hermione's.

"I...where did this come from all of a sudden?" she asked, biting her lip as she looked to me, then to Draco.

"All of a sudden?" snorted Draco, "Try at least the last four years, Granger."

" _Four years_?" her eyes were wide and her voice was slightly louder than I'm sure she wanted it to be.

"Don't seem so shocked, Mi." I said with a smile, "We flirted with you pretty much every chance we got."

* * *

 **HPOV**

"You two are dating!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air, "How was I supposed to know that the two of you were serious?"

It was true that we'd been practically inseparable since our friendship really solidified, but that didn't mean I ever really thought that my little fantasies were justified...

"We've spent practically every weekend for the past five years together, Granger." said Malfoy, "What did you th -"

"As friends! That's what friends do. Harry, Ron, and I spent practically every _second_ together at Hogwarts, and Merlin help me I've never slept with or wanted to sleep with either of them!"

I couldn't keep my voice down, though I realized I really should. I had normal, respectable, _muggle_ neighbors that surely wouldn't appreciate all the commotion at a quarter till eight.

"I highly doubt Weasley or Potter said any of the things we've said." smirked Blaise, ever the picture of calm, cool, and collected.

I shook my head, "Of course not! They're like my brothers."

"We're not." said Malfoy with a small shrug.

I opened and closed my mouth, unable to figure out what I wanted to say. I'd _obviously_ had a few not-so-friend-like fantasies about the two men in front of me, but I'd really _never_ thought that even _one_ of them looked at me that way, let alone _both of them._

"So what do you say?" asked Blaise, grinning at me.

"I...I really don't know." I said, realizing that it was the truth. "Are we...are we still going to be able to be friends after -" _cough_ "After sleeping together?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me before interrupting Blaise to say, "Who said anything about being friends after, love? The whole point is that we," he motioned between himself and Blaise, "Want you to be part of this relationship."

I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

I still didn't know what to say. This could all end _so_ badly.

"Draco might actually faint if you don't reply, Mi." joked Blaise, nudging Malfoy with his shoulder.

I looked to Malfoy, but he was glaring daggers at Blaise.

"I...can't."

* * *

 **DPOV**

 _Ouch_.

"Why not?" asked Blaise, clearly undeterred.

"Your friendship is so much more important to me than a fling or -"

"We don't want a _fling_ , Granger." I interrupted with a smirk, "We've been putting up with you for six years so far, what makes you think that's going to change?"

She bit her lip, her eyes falling back to her hands as she clearly ran through different scenarios in that big brain of hers.

"How do you two know this is what you want?"

Blaise and I both smiled, and Blaise said, "We've had four years to talk about this, Mi. You're the one caught off guard."

"I..."

"One date." I said, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth, "We'll wine and dine you, and after, if you don't think it's...going to work, we'll drop it."

"Won't _that_ be awkward?" she asked, her lip still firmly between her teeth.

Blaise chuckled and I said, "Not unless you're going to think it's awkward."

When she said nothing Blaise said, "Besides, we'd rather try than find out you fell in love with Theo."

At that she laughed, the sound immediately releasing the tension in my shoulders.

"I wouldn't fall in love with Theo, idiots." she said, still smiling as she shook her head, "You two really are serious?"

I rolled my eyes, but Blaise jumped in, "Of course we are. So what do you say, Mi?"

"I guess I'm moving the dinner date to a coffee date." she said with a small smile, eyeing the two of us from under her lashes.

"You're still going -"

"That sounds great." Blaise said, interrupting me with a sharp glare in my direction, "We promise you won't regret this."

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she said, "I don't ever regret spending time with you two."

"I don't know about that." I said smirking at her, "There have been a few movie nights where you were ready to avada both of us."

The three of us laughed, the awkward tension most definitely gone.

"That's a good point." she mused, "Now get out of here; I need to get up and get dressed. I have some files that I need to work on for tomorrow."

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Oh come on, Mi. Haven't you ever heard of a lazy Sunday?"

She looked at me, eyebrow raised as she said, "Lazy Sundays are for people who can also afford lazy Mondays. I can't. You guys know that Kingsley -"

"Is a slave driver." quipped Draco, "We remember."

"So _go_." she said, nudging each of us with one of her feet. "I'm sure I'll see you both for lunch tomorrow, yeah?"

I grinned, and before she could pull her foot back, I tickled her through the fabric of her blanket, pulling a sharp squeal from her as she laughed.

"Stop that!" she said, attempting to twist away from me, the blanket sliding _just a bit_ lower than she probably wanted it to, exposing the top of a very lacy pair of red panties.

"Bloody hell, Granger." groaned Draco, his eyes on the small strip of fabric, "You've been sitting here the whole time in your knickers."

She gasped, yanking her foot back and tugging the blanket up around her hips, "I _told_ you two to go." she groaned.

"Well I'm certainly glad we didn't, aren't you, Zabini?"

I nodded, "Indeed, we would've never known our Mi had such great taste in lingerie."

Her cheeks flamed, but she kept her nose high, "I have _excellent_ taste in lingerie, thank you very much."

"Hopefully you'll show us sometime." murmured Draco, his eyes dark as he watched her.

Suddenly she smirked, "If you two aren't going, I still need to get my work done."

With that she flung the blanket back, covering both of our heads with it. When we'd yanked the offensively obstructive fabric away all we saw was a flash of Hermione's red-lace-covered bum disappearing into the bathroom.

"Fucking hell." groaned Draco, dropping backwards onto the bed. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

I laughed, leaning over him to press a soft kiss to his lips before murmuring, "And we'd better make sure that it happens again, and again, and again."

At that he smirked, "I certainly look forward to the challenge."

"Judging by her reaction, I doubt it's going to be too challenging."

He snorted, pulling me up so we could floo back to our flat, "Have you _met_ Granger?"

Fair point.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday**_

 **HPOV**

I had managed to talk a slightly disappointed Theo into a lunch date for today. We were meeting down at the Three Broomsticks, at his request - which meant that I was, as usual, rushing down Diagon Alley cursing myself for not having left on time. I'd gotten caught up in some case files and before I knew it I had roughly six minutes to make it out of the Ministry building and to the Three Broomsticks.

I pushed open the door, spotting Theo at the bar immediately. I shrugged off my Ministry robes as I walked up to him, draping it over my arm.

"Hey, Theo."

He turned and smiled, "Hey, Hermione. Do you want to grab a table?"

I nodded, and he led us a bit further back to a booth. A short blonde waitress came quickly to take our order, and then Theo and I were alone. I hadn't really thought about how potentially awkward this was going to be, but I realized that aside from our last year at Hogwarts, Theo and I hadn't spoken at all. Add in the roughly eight years since we'd graduated, and I had no idea what to talk to him about.

"So how long have you worked at the Ministry?" he asked, taking a sip of his butter beer.

"Pretty much since we all graduated." I said, following his lead and taking a sip of my tea, "It seemed like a given."

Theo smiled, nodding his head as he said, "I think we all figured you were either going to be an Auror like Potter and Weasley or start working at the Ministry - Magical Creatures Department of course."

I chuckled, "After the war I'd had enough action. Sitting behind a desk is just fine for me. What do you do now? Other than free house elves about five years too late." I added the last bit with a smirk.

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck before saying, "Yeah...I've been away on business for the past six months. The day that I came into your office was actually the third day I'd been back."

"Oh?" I asked, immediately intrigued, "What business?"

"You're going to think this is a bit odd, but holistic therapy... _muggle_ holistic therapy. I travel around giving lectures."

I was a bit shocked that a former Slytherin would have anything to do with muggle practices, but to be fair, I really didn't know Theo well to begin with.

"Wow, that's actually really cool." I said, smiling at the waitress who brought us our food and refilled our drinks.

After a few moments of silent eating Theo spoke up again, "Do you see much of Potter and Weasley nowadays?"

I shook my head, "Not really. We still see each other at the Burrow for most holidays, but they're off traveling a lot. That's why Harry and Gin ended up breaking it off; he just wasn't around."

Theo raised a surprised eyebrow, but didn't comment on it, "So I assume you and Ginevra spend time together now?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes. I'm usually busy with my work in the M.C.D., but I suppose you could say I spend most of my time with -"

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Us." I said, smirk on my face as I slid into the booth next to Granger, Blaise taking the spot next to Nott.

Granger's eyes were wide, clearly surprised that we were there, though Nott looked no different.

Honestly I was surprised Blaise had let me convince him to drop by, especially since he knew that once we showed up there was no way I was just going to sit and watch _our_ girl on a date with another man.

 _No fucking way._

"Really?" asked Nott, looking to her as if for confirmation.

I threw my arm around her shoulder while she said, "Surprisingly enough, yeah."

"How'd that happen?" he asked, looking between the three of us.

"Blaise works in the Ministry, so we got close that way. He started inviting me around to his, and obviously Malfoy was there -"

"And she couldn't resist the charm. Been best buds ever since." I said with a smirk at Nott, which earned me a swift kick to the shin by Blaise across from me that I barely managed to cover with a cough.

"How long have you two been seeing each other now?" asked Nott, draining the last of what I assumed was butter beer.

"Since seventh year." said Blaise, a smile on his face as he looked at me.

Hermione cleared her throat and checked her watch, "I should probably be getting back."

"We should do this again." said Nott, standing as all of us slid out of the booth.

Hermione nodded, but before she could say anything Blaise was speaking.

"Sure, it's been a while since we've seen you." he said, throwing an arm around Nott's shoulders as we walked out of the Three Broomsticks, "It'd be nice to catch up."

Nott chuckled awkwardly - clearly he'd meant _just_ Granger.

As if.

"Great," said Nott, slipping out from under Blaise's arm as he began to head in the opposite direction as us, "I'll owl one of you."

And with that he was gone, leaving the three of us standing just to the right of the Three Broomsticks entrance.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you two?"

* * *

 **BPOV**

Hermione spun around, her hands on her hips as she glared at both of us.

I had _told_ Draco that this was a bad idea, but he'd just _had_ to have his way.

 _Like always,_ I thought with an eye roll.

"We came by for drinks." Draco said innocently.

"If you honestly think I believe that, you're both daft." she said, shrugging her Ministry robes back on.

"Fine, we knew you'd be here." he said, not looking the least bit apologetic, so I tried to force enough guilt onto my face for the both of us.

"So why did you do that?" she asked, crossing her arms expectantly.

When Draco said nothing I stepped in, "We just wanted to make sure you weren't falling in love." I said jokingly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You two honestly think I'm going to fall in love inside the Three Broomsticks over _lunch_ with _Theodore_?"

"Draco just -"

"Why doesn't _Draco_ tell me what he was thinking?" she snapped, turning her attention to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and I knew this was certainly about to escalate.

"We tell you that we want you to be part of our _relationship,_ and you pretty much manage to avoid us for three days, and you think we're not going to show up here and interrupt?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked, her voice rising an octave, "You completely spring this insane idea on me at like seven in the morning after practically _six years_ of friendship and expect me to do what? Jump headfirst into this like some eager fifth year at the thought of a threesome? _That's not me_." she snapped, clearly seething.

"Mi -"

Draco spoke over me, continuing, "The fact that you were too daft to realize we were flirting with -"

"Oh come on!" she shouted, attracting the attention of a few passersby. Luckily most people had returned to work, so Diagon Alley was fairly deserted.

"Everyone can see that the two of you are _utterly_ in love with each other." she continued, her voice slightly quieter, "You two practically have your own gravitational force. You move with each other. There's hardly ever a time where either one of you is _anywhere_ without the other. So _excuse me_ for not realizing that you're joking flirtation was supposed to be taken seriously!"

By the end she was yelling again, her eyes shining with anger and I just wanted Draco to _shut the fuck up_ , because she had a point. Draco and I had been together for almost ten years by now, and we'd been friends even longer before that. We just knew each other in a way that we didn't know her - _yet_. That was the whole point. We both _knew_ that having her _in_ our relationship instead of just _around_ our relationship would be...fucking bliss.

Before Draco could say anything else I stepped forward, "We want it to be like that with you too, Mi."

* * *

 **HPOV**

"I could never -" I broke off, shaking my head as I looked away from both of them.

Over the past three days that I'd been avoiding them I'd done a lot of thinking. I realized that it wasn't that I thought a failed relationship would ruin our friendship. It wasn't that I really thought it was going to be awkward.

It was because Malfoy and Blaise were so completely perfect for each other that it seemed impossible that adding anyone - even their best friend - wouldn't make it better. How could you better perfection? I had no idea why they thought that I'd -

"Mi?"

I looked back at Blaise, clearing my thoughts before looking down at my watch.

"Shite! I need to go."

"Granger," said Malfoy, reaching out and grabbing my hand, "We need -"

"To talk later." I said, tugging my hand away and dashing back toward the Ministry.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I hadn't really been able to focus on much when I'd gotten back. My mind kept straying back to what Blaise had said.

 _"We want it to be like that with you too, Mi."_

How could they know that? Being best friends and being... _together_ was not the same thing. I mean did they expect me to move in? Was it going to be public? Did the Wizarding Community look down on triads? Did they just want to invite me into the sexual aspect of their relationship? They'd said they wanted to take me to dinner and ravish me after...

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration, dropping my head down onto my desk. It was well after 7 pm and the only other light I saw on from the hallway was Padma's - but that was likely because she always forgot to turn it off.

With a resigned sigh I gathered up my things and headed out of my office to use a floo in the main lobby.

When I stepped into my apartment I flicked on the lights, dropping my briefcase, robes, and wand onto the kitchen table. I kicked my shoes off in the kitchen, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring myself a glass.

"Accio wand."

As I sipped the wine I watched a pot fly into the sink, filling itself with water before it landed on the stove to boil. I cast one more spell to finish the meal without me standing there, leaving my wand on the kitchen counter and taking the wine with me as I headed to the living room.

I unbuttoned my blouse a bit, tugging on the collar before rounding the corner.

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Oh my gods!"

Blaise and I smiled a bit sheepishly, standing from her couch to face her.

"You two scared the shite out of me." she said, narrowing her eyes as she took a seat on her recliner, "What are you doing here?"

"We never finished our conversation." said Blaise, "And it seems like there are a few things we need to clarify."

"Alright." she said slowly, taking a sip of her wine as she watched the two of us.

"We've spent the past four years talking about wanting you in our relationship, so we understand why this might be hard for you to believe." he said, glancing at me before looking back to her.

"If you're worried that you won't blend into what we already have...we think you're wrong." I said softly, praying to Salazar that she would understand.

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked, staring into her glass.

"Four years is a long time to figure something out, Granger." I said, smiling when the corner of her mouth quirked up a bit.

She seemed to be debating something, her lip trapped between her teeth. Blaise nudged me, motioning me to stand, before we both crossed the small space to kneel in front of either side of her.

He tilted her face so she was looking at him and said, "You've been trusting us this long, Mi. Don't stop now."

She smiled, her cheeks slightly pink as she pulled away, leaning back against the chair - probably in an attempt to put some space between us. It was obvious that even though it seemed she was a rather open minded witch, the thought of being with both of us clearly made her a bit nervous.

"Okay," she said softly, looking between the two of us, "I trust you."

The way she was leaning against the back of the recliner drew my attention to the undone buttons of her blouse, the top of a white lace bra peaking out.

It seemed she really enjoyed lace.

 _Noted._

I stood up, leaning forward so I was bracing my hands on the armrests either side of her, my face _just_ within her personal space.

"You're wearing a lovely bra, Granger." I murmured, smirking when her cheeks flushed a delicious pink.

I noticed Blaise trail his hand down one open side of her blouse, lightly pushing the material a bit further away, revealing a sliver more of the delicate lingerie.

"She did say she had _excellent_ taste, if you recall." he said, smiling at both of us.

"I - uh - thank you." she stuttered, her blush now covering the tops of her pert breasts.

"Can I kiss you, love?" I asked, leaning further down.

She nodded, "Yes, please."

I leaned forward, lightly brushing my lips against hers, but she reached up and grabbed my tie, tugging me more firmly against her.

"Bloody hell," muttered Blaise, "I knew it'd be like this."

I tangled my hands in her hair, my tongue moving against hers, exploring. Her free hand had slid into my hair, lightly tugging while our mouths moved against each other.

 _Fuck this was perfect. She was perfect._

I groaned against her lips, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth as I pulled away. Blaise was there too, and even though we'd talked about this moment for years, I wasn't sure how he'd actually react to seeing me kiss someone else, but the smolder in his dark eyes quickly dashed those worries.

He looked turned on.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Hermione's eyes were dark as she looked between Draco and I, her lip between her teeth as she thought something over.

"Come here, Blaise."

Draco and I switched spots, and I immediately tangled one hand into her hair, tugging her forward into a slow kiss. Draco was usually one for rough, fast, _utterly swoon worthy_ kisses, but I was often the opposite.

I moved my mouth against hers slowly, experimentally. I waited for _her_ tongue to beg for entrance, and when she did the hand in her hair tightened.

She tasted like strawberries and wine and _Hermione_ and the moment was everything it should've been.

She pulled away slowly, leaning her forehead against mine for a moment before leaning back in her chair and taking a sip from her wine glass on the side table.

"We should've started doing that much earlier." she said, a small smirk on her face.

Draco and I laughed, nodding in agreement, but before either of us could say anything an alarm started going off in the kitchen.

"Oh!" she said, standing quickly, "I made pasta for dinner."

We watched as she disappeared around the corner before turning to look at each other.

"Bloody hell, please tell me that was as amazing for you as it was for me." he said, brushing a stray curl from my forehead.

I couldn't help but laugh, readjusting myself as I said, "I assure you, it was."

Draco smirked, moving to sit back down on the couch, "She's so fucking sexy." he groaned, "How the fuck am I supposed to wait until bloody _Saturday_?"

"Patience is a virtue, dear." I said, sitting down next to him.

"We've been waiting for years; I think I've been _more_ than patient."

"Right, so what's a few more days?" I countered, nudging him with my knee.

He caved, a small smile overtaking his features, but as he opened his mouth to respond he stopped, his smile widening slightly at something behind me.

I turned to see Hermione levitating one bowl of spaghetti and two glasses of wine while carrying the other two bowls herself, "I assumed you two haven't eaten..."

"We're starving." said Draco, smirking at the petite witch as she bent over to set the two bowls in front of us on the coffee table, her own bowl having settled opposite us.

She grabbed a large, fluffy pillow and tossed it onto the ground, sitting down across from us and lifting up her wine glass. Draco and I quickly did the same.

"To trying new things." she said, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'll cheers to that." I said, clinking my glass with the two of them.

"Here, here." said Draco with a chuckle.

We all dug in, doing more eating than talking - but that was normal, Hermione often had to tell us to shut up when we were eating together.

 _"I'm trying to **eat** guys. If you keep talking to me I'll never get a bite in." _

I bit back a laugh at the memory, instead taking another bite.

* * *

 **HPOV**

If being in a relationship with Blaise and Malfoy was going to be like _that_ \- overwhelmingly amazing - then I had even less reservations about giving this a real shot. The sexual tension seemed _stifling,_ and I wondered if they were thinking about it too.

It'd been incredibly erotic knowing that they had watched the other kiss me - and _Merlin_ had they kissed me.

Malfoy had been more dominating, his mouth moving as though he knew exactly what I wanted - and he did. Blaise was different, slower, softer, more cautious. He'd explored with light touches that made butterflies erupt in my stomach for entirely different reasons.

They were both so deliciously addicting. I couldn't stop myself from imagining what it would be like to have their lips on me at the same time, kissing, nipping, carr -"

"Do you have an evening gown, cara?" asked Blaise, the Italian pet name rolling off his tongue in a way that made my stomach clench.

"Evening gown? Where do you think I go?" I asked with a snort, accioing the wine bottle from the kitchen to refill our glasses. "Don't tell me I need to buy one for this date."

Both of them chuckled, but Blaise was the one to answer, "No, of course not."

There was something about the way he said it that made me raise an eyebrow, "Why do I feel like you're lying? If you two even think about buying me -"

"Wine and dine, remember, Granger?" asked Malfoy, "And to trying new things, right?"

I rolled my eyes but chose not to fight them on it, "Fine, this _one_ time."

Both men snorted, muttering what sounded a hell of a lot like _'yeah right'_ before taking a drink.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finishing off the last of my pasta.

"We're not telling." said Blaise, sharing a look with Malfoy.

"Oh come on." I groaned, "You know I hate surprises."

"Well you'll love this one." said Malfoy, clinking glasses with a smiling Blaise.

"You two are ridiculous." I said, but couldn't keep the smile completely off my face.

I took another sip of wine, flicking my wand to light the fireplace behind me. It was only the beginning of fall, but it was rather cold already.

When I looked back to them, Blaise was pressing a kiss to Malfoy's hair, and I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding. The idea of this was still so new that I couldn't stop the gut reaction of twisting away from the table to face the fireplace, stretching my legs out in front of me to give them privacy. I knew it was ridiculous the second I'd done it, but I was too embarrassed to turn _back_ around, so I simply closed my eyes, the warmth of the fireplace soothing.

"We like it when you watch, Granger."

I jumped, surprised to hear Malfoy directly by my ear. He had sat to the left of me on the large shag pillow, Blaise on the right. Both men were looking at me, and it felt a bit like being under a microscope.

"Oh?" I managed to squeak out, turning my attention to the fireplace. This was all so new and different I wasn't sure how to act around them in _this_ way.

Malfoy chuckled, tucking a curl behind my ear, his fingertips trailing down my neck as he said, "Blaise gets a kick out of being watched."

"And watching." added Blaise, his hand over mine in my lap.

"And here I thought Malfoy was the kinky one." I said with a chuckle though I felt my cheeks burning.

"He has his own kinks." said Blaise with a wink.

At that I really did laugh, looking to Malfoy for an explanation.

He smirked, but I noticed his cheeks were slightly pink as he said, "Everyone has kinks, Granger."

I suppose that was true. My kink seemed to be _them_.

Instead of responding I raised my glass to my lips, finishing the last of my wine with a slight smirk on my face.

"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, looking first to Malfoy, then Blaise.

"Not a chance." chuckled Blaise.

"Ugh, _fine_."

* * *

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saturday**_

 **HPOV**

I was sitting on my bed wrapped in a towel, staring at the emerald box sitting on my dresser. Malfoy had dropped it off yesterday while I was at work, and I hadn't looked at it yet.

It wasn't that I didn't think they had enough taste to pick a beautiful dress, but more because it seemed like such an extravagent gift for our _first date_.

Merlin. A date. A date with my two best friends.

But this is what I wanted.

Though I wouldn't mind if the butterflies raging around in my stomach would calm some.

I stood from the bed, walking over to the dresser and pulling the black ribbon from the box. With a sigh I lifted the lid and -

 _Oh my goodness._

I lifted the gown from the box, the fine, red silk flowing down to the floor.

 _It was beautiful._

I was pretty surprised that it wasn't green, but I thought it was cute that they _hadn't_ chosen green.

I took a deep breath, dropping the towel and stepping into the dress. The material was soft against my skin, the material hugging my curves until it swept the floor.

 _Wow_.

I looked at myself in the mirror, surprised how elegant I looked in the dress.

"Need a hand with the zipper?"

I jumped slightly, unaware that Malfoy and Blaise had already floo'd over.

"Please." I nodded, watching Malfoy through the mirror, "It's a beautiful dress."

He smirked, stepping behind me to slide the zipper up my back. He kept eye contact with me the entire time, and when he had completely zipped the dress, he pressed his body against mine, his lips dropping to press light kisses to my exposed shoulder.

"It's not nearly as lovely as you."

I felt my cheeks heat at the comment, my eyes dropping away from his in the mirror, "Who picked it?"

"I did." said Blaise, who was leaning against the doorframe to my bedroom.

"He wanted it green, though." said Malfoy, "I said you'd like red better."

At that I laughed, some of the tension leaving my shoulders as I said, "You were right. I fully expected it to be green, though."

"We're full of surprises." he murmured, pressing one more kiss to my shoulder before stepping back and holding his hand out for Blaise. He smiled and came over, pulling a long, rectangular box from his suit jacket.

"What is that?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

They both ignored me, Blaise opening the box to reveal a _beautiful_ white-gold diamond necklace.

"You two are both completely mad." I said, shaking my head as I took a step back from them, "There's no way I'm accepting that."

"You don't like it?" asked Blaise, " I -"

"Are you daft?" I chuckled, "It's absolutely gorgeous, but it's entirely too much. This is...all of this is enough."

Draco smirked and took a step toward me, his fingers sliding under my chin so he could tilt my face up towards him, "Trust me, love, it's not _nearly_ enough yet."

* * *

 **DPOV**

Granger looked fucking _stunning._ The dress clung to her curves - hell, it looked like she'd been poured into the damn thing - the majority of her back exposed, the front modest, with off-the-shoulder sleeves that went to her wrists.

I made a mental note to thank Blaise later for picking the perfect dress for her.

"You can't just..." she sighed softly, closing her eyes for a brief moment, "You can't just say things like that."

I smirked, Blaise was the one to respond, "You'd better get used to that, love. He's got quite the knack for it."

A small smile graced her lips before she said, "I should've guessed. You always had quite the mouth back in school."

Blaise laughed, but in that moment she was _it_. She was looking up at me, that fucking _look_ that she rarely gave me, and I just kissed her.

Blaise and I had agreed that we wouldn't really _do_ anything with her until after dinner, after _she_ said she wanted this.

But surely he didn't really expect me to have been able to stop myself. I - _we_ \- had wanted this for so long, it seemed silly to continue waiting.

Especially since Granger _really_ seemed to like the idea. Even if she wasn't quite ready to admit it to us yet.

Her lips were soft, and when I slid my free hand to the small of her back - her _bare_ back - she gasped, her hands coming to rest on my chest. I took the moment to my advantage and teased my tongue along hers, the feel of her hands tightening on my jacket proof she was enjoying herself.

 _Thank fuck._

I felt Blaise move around me, standing behind her before -

" _Oh_!" she gasped softly, her eyes slightly wide as Blaise began placing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, his hands on her waist.

"Too much, cara?" he murmured against her skin, not pausing in his ministrations.

I hated when he called _me_ Italian pet names, but for some reason hearing him do it with her was _sexy_.

She shook her head, "No."

Her cheeks were pink, but she allowed me to pull her back into the kiss. I moved the hand I'd had at her chin to her hair, tugging her closer.

"Hey!" she groaned, "That's so not fair guys."

She side stepped both of us, her hand resting lightly against the necklace Blaise had managed to get on her.

"Nice one, mate." I chuckled, high fiving him.

"As if you expect me to believe you weren't in on it."

"I was a bit preoccupied, Granger." I said with a smirk, "This was all Zabini."

"Sneaky snakes." she said with an eye roll, grabbing her purse from her dresser, "Let's go; we're going to be late."

* * *

 **BPOV**

After _finally_ convincing Hermione to _enter_ the restaurant, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I don't think I've ever been somewhere this nice." she said, watching as a few couples moved on the dance floor.

"We'd take you somewhere this nice everyday, cara." I said, placing my hand over hers on the table.

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she said, "I know that. You've offered before all...this." she said, waving her free hand in the air lightly.

"What are you scared of, Granger?" asked Draco, his tone surprisingly softer than usual.

Her cheeks were that lovely shade of pink again as she tried to come up with a response.

"I...what makes you think I'm scared of something?"

She pulled her hand away from mine, using it to push a stray curl from her face as she looked at Draco.

"If you weren't we would've done this _ages_ ago."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't even know -"

"If you expect either of us to believe that you didn't think about us _together_ then you're daft." he said with a smirk.

She said nothing, instead turning her attention back to the couples dancing.

"You two just seem perfect for each other." she said, still not looking at us, "It seems ridiculous to think that adding someone - even _me_ \- would be a good idea. How am I supposed to compare to -"

"No ones comparing you, Granger. If you opened your eyes you'd see that we look at you the same way." he said, his tone taking on that slightly irritating quality it got when he was annoyed.

Her eyes widened, looking first to him and then to me.

"What?"

Before either of us could say anything, someone was calling Draco's name.

 _Oii, fucking Astoria._

* * *

 **HPOV**

"Draco, darling, how lovely to see you!"

Astoria Greengrass was as beautiful as ever, her husband - whose name I couldn't remember for the life of me - was just as handsome as he stood a bit further away from us.

"Hello, Astoria." said Malfoy, rising from the table to hug her. "Hello, Aster." he said, nodding to her husband.

I looked to Blaise, who was very subtly clenching his teeth, but when he noticed me staring at him, he forced a smile and leaned toward me.

"You'd think a married woman would flirt a little less." he whispered.

I smiled, glancing over at them before saying, "I take it you don't approve."

"You're a smart one, cara." he said with a genuine smile, tapping my temple lightly.

"Oh my, Blaise sure does look comfortable."

I pulled away from him, looking to Astoria and Malfoy, trying to keep the blush from my cheeks.

"You're one to talk about comfortable, Greengrass." he shot back, resting his hand over mine on the table.

Astoria narrowed her eyes and said something to Malfoy before rejoining her husband so they could leave.

"It's always going to be a fight, isn't it?" asked Malfoy, taking his seat again.

"As long as she's breathing." said Blaise with a laugh.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but it was clear he wasn't really annoyed.

Our waiter brought our food a few minutes later, and it looked as good as I thought it would.

"Is there really a story I don't know about?" I asked.

The two shared a look before Malfoy said, "I would hook up with Astoria when Blaise and I were broken up over the years. They're both a bit cross about it."

"A bit cross about it?" countered Blaise, eyebrow raised, "She nearly humps your leg every time she sees you."

"She does not -"

Before Malfoy could finish I interrupted loudly, "I feel like I'm sitting in on a private conversation and this is getting really awkward."

They both looked at me, but I focused on my food.

Hopefully they'd do the same.

* * *

 **DPOV**

"The only other person you need to worry about me wanting to fuck, is Granger." I said, resting my hand on his leg.

He smirked, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to my lips. I looked to Granger, and _bloody hell_ she was biting her lip and _watching us._

"So, Granger, I'm sure you're dying to tell us about what dastardly deeds Kingsley came up with this week."

She laughed, shaking her head as she said, "It was a surprisingly slow week."

"It did seem to drag on." murmured Blaise.

She managed to get us to shut up long enough for her to _start_ eating dessert before we started pressing her on what she thought about all this. She hadn't really said much on the subject, but it had certainly seemed like she'd enjoyed the kiss.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, taking a sip of my scotch.

She looked between the two of us before focusing on her torte. She seemed to be debating something in her mind before she looked back up at us, a slight smirk on her face.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

I was a bit surprised that she'd said that, but I couldn't stop the smile - and apparently neither could Blaise - from spreading across my face.

"I suppose we could wait that long, couldn't we, Zabini?" I asked, looking to him.

He nodded, "It's doable."

She smirked, "I'm going to assume both of you have done this before?"

"Date the same woman?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

She shook her head, her cheeks flushing a bit as she said, "Erm, no, I meant sleep with."

"A few." admitted Blaise, "Just means we know what we're doing." he added with a wink.

 _Salazar, could we leave yet?_

* * *

 **BPOV**

"You two sure do talk a big talk."

Draco and I shared a smirk before I said, "We assure you we can back it up."

It seemed like she'd relaxed, she was acting more herself - just as I'd expected - and she was _flirting_ with us.

There was no way this wasn't going to work. She'd well proved she was a kinky witch.

As Draco payed the check, Hermione asked, "Drinks back at mine?"

I shook my head, offering my hand to her as I stood, "We'll go to ours. We already set it up."

"More surprises?" she asked with a groan, linking her arm through mine as we trailed behind Draco who'd gone to get our coats.

"A few." I admitted unapologetically.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing, instead thanking Draco for her coat.

By the time we made it back to our flat I could tell Draco was _buzzing_.

The sexual tension was palpable.

"What does everyone want? Champagne, Mi?"

She nodded, a smile on her face as she took a seat on our couch, kicking her shoes into the corner.

"Scotch."

I nodded, grabbing the drinks from the kitchen before joining them back in the living room. I chose to sit on the opposite side of her, reaching behind her to hand Draco his drink.

"So how's your evening going so far?" he asked her.

"Pleasantly normal." she said with a chuckle. "It's not as...weird as I thought."

"Even with what comes next?" challenged Draco, smirking at her.

"It seems like I should be excited, no? You two really hyped yourselves up." she said, smirking right back at him. She'd definitely picked up the skill from him.

"Is she challenging us, Zabini?"

"It sure sounds like it, love." I tsked, twirling one of her curls around my fingers.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, but she couldn't quite hide the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Is this what you want, Granger?"

* * *

 **HPOV**

I had realized that I wanted to see where this could go - pushing my logical brain aside - I couldn't deny the idea of a threesome was... _enticing._

"Sleeping with the two of you?" I joked with a smile.

He smiled but shook his head, "You know that's not what I meant."

I smirked, deciding that I wasn't about to act like some virginal, innocent princess.

"I told you I'd tell you in the morning." I said, lifting my dress enough so I could straddle Malfoy's lap.

His hands immediately went to my waist, his eyes slightly wide, as if he were surprised.

"Fair enough." he murmured, his eyes locked on my lips as I leaned forward, my hands resting on his shoulders.

I brushed my lips against his lightly, pulling back when he leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

He growled lightly, his fingers digging into my hips as he warned, "Granger,"

I didn't let him continue, instead pressing my lips firmly against his, my tongue sliding into his mouth easily.

Kissing Malfoy was overwhelming. His hands explored my body while his tongue explored my mouth. He slid both his hands to my arse, pulling me more firmly against him and -

" _Malfoy,_ " I groaned, the only thing separating his hard cock from my clit were his slacks and my lacy panties.

He continued rhythmically moving my hips over his, the steady friction slowly driving me insane while he pressed heavy, open mouthed kisses to my neck and dress-clad breasts.

"You're so fucking beautiful." he murmured against my skin, capturing my lips in another kiss a moment later before glancing to Blaise, "Isn't she?"

I looked over at him too, my stomach clenching at at the sight.

Blaise Zabini, his _gorgeous_ cock out on full display, _in his hand_.

"You're both beautiful."

He was literally getting off to watching his boyfriend - _Malfoy_ \- doing this to me.

"You two are sinful."

* * *

 **DPOV**

I smirked up at Granger, "You really don't know the half of it, love."

She felt bloody perfect on my lap, and my cock was aching to be buried inside her.

I tugged her back into the kiss, her fingers in my hair tightening, forcing me to buck my hips up into hers, drawing a rather lovely moan from her.

I moved one hand from her arse up to her breasts, roughly tweaking first one, then the other nipple. Her moans spurred me on, and I had to force myself not to just rip her dress off when she began tugging at my tie.

Once she'd tossed it behind her she went to work on my buttons, pausing every so often when I bit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck or pinched her nipple a bit harder.

Once she'd pushed the shirt from my shoulders I moved my hands to her dress, helping her tug her arms out of it so I could pull it down, exposing her breasts.

I immediately leaned forward, using my hand on her back to push her toward me, and began kissing and licking her breasts.

She moaned, her nails digging into my chest as she continued grinding into me without my guidance.

"Please," she said softly, and when I looked up she was staring at Blaise, "Come here."

I groaned, attacking her breasts again, smirking at the sharp gasp that left her pouty lips.

I felt the couch shift and knew Blaise was kneeling beside me, one of his hands tangling into her hair to tug her into a kiss, the other squeezing between our bodies, his fingers clearly - if her moans were of any indication - stroking her clit, while the back of his hand rubbed against my painfully hard cock.

I looked at him, a small smirk on my face as I yanked him down into a kiss before murmuring _bastard_ against his lips.

He smiled, kissing Granger again as I returned to her breasts.

"Oh gods." she moaned, her thighs beginning to clench around me.

"Are you going to come for us, love?" I asked, smacking her arse and leaning forward to murmur against her ear, "I fucking love when your legs shake."

 _"Fuck,"_ she hissed, her back arching and her thighs shaking as she came undone.

Blaise removed his hand, licking his fingers as he looked at the two of us with hooded eyes.

"Bedroom." I grunted, lifting Granger from the couch as I headed for our room.

I dropped her onto the middle of the bed, immediately turning around and yanking Blaise forward into a kiss. His hands found my belt, unbuckling it before he pulled away from me, looking behind me to Granger.

I turned too, the sight of her, dress pulled down to her waist, skin flushed, eyes bright, forced me right back to her.

"Did she taste sweet, Blaise?" I asked, pushing the skirt of her dress up her legs to expose a lacy pair of dark green panties.

He nodded, moving to sit with his back against the headboard, pulling her to sit between his open legs, her back against his chest.

"Very." he murmured, moving his hands to her knees and spreading them for me to lay between.

"I'm surprised these are green, Granger." I said, placing a few light kisses to the insides of her thighs and over her panties.

"I thought you might like them."

* * *

 **BPOV**

"We'd like them better on the floor at this point, cara."

She chuckled lightly, lifting her hips to help Draco slide them from her legs.

Once they were gone Draco began placing soft kisses to her pussy, his tongue flicking out every so often to tease her clit. Meanwhile I toyed with her breasts and kissed whatever bits of skin I could reach.

Hermione wound one arm back, wrapping it around my neck to kiss me, her other hand tangling in Draco's hair, holding him against her.

 _Gods this was so much better than I could've imagined._

Her legs began to shake, and she broke away from the kiss, a string of incoherent words leaving her lips as Draco continued eating her.

"You're so fucking wet, Granger." he groaned, sliding his middle finger into her and -

"I'm going to come - oh my gods - _fuck_!"

She was moaning, her arse grinding against my cock as she squirmed. Draco didn't ease up on his assault either, instead choosing to continue flicking his tongue along her clit, drawing out her orgasm to _almost_ painful.

"Please, please, please, I can't!" she gasped, one hand in Draco's hair, the other on my thigh.

"Of course you can, cara." I murmured, toying with her nipples as Draco's tongue continued to move over her slick folds.

His hands were holding her thighs open, eating her cunt like a man starved and _fucking hell I wanted to watch him fuck her._

"I- _oh_ \- I'm coming again." she gasped, arching up so that her breasts were pressed more firmly into my hands.

He slowly kissed his way up her stomach, pressing a kiss to her lips and then mine, the taste of her immediately invading my senses.

Suddenly he grunted, and I opened my eyes to see her hand down his pants.

"Is she stroking your cock, love?"

He nodded stiffly and said, "Fuck yeah she is."

"How does it feel?

He looked back to me, a slight smirk on his face as he said, "Not as good as I'm sure her cunt will feel."

"Would you like Draco to fuck you, cara?" I asked, still toying with her breasts.

"Yes," she nodded, pushing Draco's pants from his hips.

Draco looked over her to me, the question in his eyes clear.

"Get on your hands and knees, Mi. Facing me."

Draco moved back a bit as she shifted, his eyes sliding to her arse.

I didn't blame him.

She was perfect.

I slid my fingers under her chin, tilting her face up so she was looking at me, "This way Draco can assure himself that I'm fine with this."

His cheeks heated and Hermione smiled, "And I can do this."

She used one of her hands to stroke my cock, before leaning forward and taking me into her mouth.

"Fucking hell," I groaned, moving one hand to tangle in her hair, "You're so fucking good at that."

I felt her chuckle around my cock, her hand still pumping in time with her mouth. I looked over at Draco and found his eyes already on me, a small smirk on his face.

"Enjoying yourself, Zabini?"

I choked out a laugh, looking down at Hermione before saying, "So much."

* * *

 **HPOV**

"Oh _gods_."

Malfoy was slowly pushing into me, and even though I tried to focus on Blaise I couldn't. It had been at least a year since I'd slept with anyone, and _gods_ I missed the feeling.

"Fucking hell you're so tight, Granger." he grunted, his fingers digging into my hips as he seated himself completely.

Blaise tilted my face up, capturing my lips in a kiss as Malfoy began a slow, steady rhythm. Malfoy moved one hand from my hip to my arse as he began to speed up his thrusts, his cock hitting that _perfect_ spot that had my legs beginning to shake.

"Are you making her come already?" asked Blaise, a small smile on his face as he looked over at Malfoy, who laughed a bit breathlessly.

"I don't know. Am I, love?" he asked, leaning forward so his chest was pressed against my back. He bit my shoulder, soothing the slight sting with his tongue, Blaise's hands on my breasts again.

"Yes," I gasped, "Oh my gods, I -"

And then I was coming.

On _Draco Malfoy's_ cock.

My _best friend's_ cock.

"Fucking hell," groaned Malfoy, "Your cunt is so tight, Granger." He stilled inside me, placing light kisses to my back and shoulder as I tried to catch my breath, my head resting on Blaise's thigh, his hand stroking my hair.

"You're not tired yet, are you, cara?" teased Blaise, the smile evident in his voice.

I laughed, forcing myself back up onto my hands, "Not a chance."

He tugged me forward into a brief kiss before Malfoy pulled out of me, swatting my bum before pushing me to move forward.

"My turn." said Blaise, smiling as he pulled me onto his lap.

I turned my head to look at Malfoy, tugging him forward by his hand to kiss him.

He tangled both his hands in my hair, his tongue sliding against mine as Blaise slowly lowered me onto his cock.

"Ride me, cara." he murmured, one of his hands leaving my hip to toy with my breasts.

I began doing what he asked, the sensations quickly becoming too much, so I pulled away from Malfoy to drop my hands onto Blaise's chest.

"You're stunning." he murmured, his eyes holding mine as he began lifting his hips from the bed, meeting my thrusts.

 _Gods, why hadn't we done this sooner_ _?_

I closed my eyes, my head falling back as I felt my orgasm closing in on me. How many had that been tonight? Three? Four?

There was no hope of me keeping track at this point.

* * *

 **DPOV**

Watching Blaise fuck her was a thousand times more erotic than I ever imagined it being. Granger's breasts bounced each time he thrust up against her, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she slid one hand to her clit. Blaise was watching where they were joined, that little crease he got in his brow when he was focused on something intently.

I moved to kneel beside them, pushing her fingers aside and replacing them with my own. The action pulled a moan from her, her eyes meeting mine before dropping to my cock. She reached forward, taking my cock in her hand and stroking me to the same tempo she had with Blaise.

"Are you close, Granger?" I asked, taking her hair in my hand and pulling it back, forcing her to look at the ceiling.

"She certainly likes that." groaned Blaise, his eyes now shut.

I smirked, speeding up the fingers on her clit as I watched her face, "I asked you a question, love."

"Yes!" she gasped, her hand tightening around my cock as her orgasm hit her.

" _Fuck_!" cursed Blaise, "Warn a guy next time."

She let out a breathless chuckle, "Sorry."

I released her hair, instead tugging her forward into a kiss.

I trailed a hand down her back, between her arse cheeks, "Has anyone ever touched you here, Granger?"

She groaned and bit her lip, nodding her head, "Yes, but it's been a while."

Blaise pulled her forward, her arse on full display for me. Gathering some of her wetness, I pressed a finger against her tight hole. Blaise slowly began rocking against her, murmuring soft words to her in Italian that I couldn't really understand.

As I eased a finger into her, she moaned, biting Blaise's shoulder - a bit hard if his grunt was of any indication.

"Does it feel good, cara?" he asked, one hand in her hair, the other on her waist, as I moved my finger in time with his thrusts.

"So good." she murmured, pushing back against us.

I cast a wandless lubrication spell before adding a second finger, curving them to hit -

" _Malfoy_ ," she groaned, her walls clenching around my fingers, "Please just fuck me."

I smirked, looking at Blaise over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"Have you ever done this before, Mi?" he asked, tugging her up to look at him.

She shook her head, but continued rocking against his cock and my fingers.

"Are you sure you -"

"Malfoy, _please_." she groaned, turning her head to look at me, "Please just fuck me."

I slid my arm across her chest, yanking her up into a kiss, my hand lightly wrapped around her neck.

She moaned against my mouth when I sped up my fingers, Blaise taking the cue and speeding up his thrusts.

"I think I'd like to see you come like this, Granger." I murmured against her lips.

"Fucking hell, she _is_ coming, love." chuckled Blaise, slowing his thrusts as I pulled my fingers from her and moved behind her.

"Lean forward, love." I said, lightly pushing against her back.

She did as I asked, her chest pressed against Blaise's.

"Tell me us if it's too much." I said, casting another lubrication charm before slowly sliding my cock into her tight hole.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Hermione gasped, her pussy tightening around me.

"Relax, cara. We're going to make you feel so good; you just have to let us."

"So...intense." she groaned, one hand tangled in the sheets by my head, the other digging into Draco's hip.

Intense wasn't even the word. She was _so fucking tight_ , and with Draco in her arse, I could feel him against my cock.

I looked over her shoulder at him, his hair hanging in his face, cheeks that adorable pink.

We began moving, slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to the feeling. Draco leaned over her, capturing my lips in a kiss, before he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"How does it feel?" he murmured, his hand winding between us to stroke her clit.

She squeezed her eyes closed, a small squeal escaping her before she groaned, "So good. Please move faster."

Draco and I shared a look, both smirking before we picked up the pace, pounding into her. Her moans just continued to get louder, incoherent words tumbling from her lips.

And _fucking Salazar_ I was close.

"We're both rather close," grunted Draco, his smoldering gaze meeting mine, "And I think we'd both like you to come with us. Do you think you can do that, love?"

She nodded, and a few seconds later she was dragging both of us over the edge with her.

Draco dropped forward, pressing his chest against her back, the weight of both of them only slightly suffocating.

I turned my head slightly to check the time: 3:30 am.

 _Damn_.

"Malfoy, get off me." mumbled Hermione, wiggling between the two of us, "I can't breathe."

He chuckled, pulling out of her and rolling to his side of the bed. She also rolled off me, reaching over him to grab his wand, casting a contraceptive spell.

She tossed the wand back onto the nightstand, dropping her head onto a pillow and closing her eyes.

"Do you think we broke her, mate?" asked Draco, smiling between the two of us.

"I think my body's jelly." she said, a small smile on her face, but her eyes were still closed.

"Good." I said, pushing a few curls from her face.

Draco turned on his side to face her, and I did the same on her other side.

"You know it's technically morning, Granger." he said, nudging her arm with a smile.

She laughed, opening her eyes to look between us, "I think that you both know exactly what I'm going to say."

"True." he admitted, unapologetic as always.

"But we'd love to hear you say it, cara."

"Obviously I'm willing to give this - _us_ \- a shot." she said, her cheeks tinting a light pink.

Draco and I looked at each other, the same stupid smile on his face that I'm sure I had on mine.

"Good, because I don't think Draco would've let you go."

She laughed, looking to him with a raised eyebrow, "Is that so?"

He shrugged noncommittally, a small smile on his face as he said, "Anything's possible."

* * *

 **R &R :)**


	3. I'm Writing A Book!

Hey guys! I usually don't do this, but I was curious and figured this was the only way to go about it. (No this isn't a story update, sorry!)

BUT there is some really cool news that I'm super excited to share with you guys. I'm currently writing an erotic story with my own characters based in a world that I created! It would mean the world to me if you guys would drop by and give it a shot on Inkitt! Link below! It is, of course, an erotic fiction so there's plenty of smut and is 18 chapters long so far. AND IT'S FREE TO READ.

I know a lot of you really enjoy my specific fandom pairings, but hopefully some of you enjoy my writing style enough to try something that I created myself.

 **Blurb:**

An invitation to a famous Bane party sets a series of events in motion for Willow that change everything. Two brothers, complete opposites - yet she's drawn to them both. With Sebastian it seems simple. With Damon it's anything but.

Will the two men be able to share what's their's?

Find it here: www **dot** inkitt **dot** com/ stories/ erotica/ 282621


End file.
